


"I want you to be mine, even if I can’t give you everything you deserve.”

by ImagineRedwood



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Insecurity, Love Confessions, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-17 23:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17569958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineRedwood/pseuds/ImagineRedwood
Summary: Request:"Can I request one where you're friends with Juice and he wants you to be his old lady, but he isn't sure if he's the right guy for you. Then he goes to Gemma for advice and she tells him to go after you and then he nervously tells you he loves you?"





	"I want you to be mine, even if I can’t give you everything you deserve.”

“Yeah, SAMTAZ is in town so it’ll be a pretty big party. You gotta come. Gemma’s already counting on seeing you there tonight and I miss you. We haven’t hung out all week.” 

“Alright. I have to work late today so I’ll be there later on in the night but I’ll be there.”

Juice nodded on his side and saw Chibs motion him to the bar. 

“Hey I gotta go but I’ll see you tonight.” 

“Ok. Once I get off I’ll head over.” 

“Ok. Bye babe.” 

He hung up his burner and made his way over to the bar where Chibs and Gemma were going through the bottles of booze. 

“What’s up Chibby?” 

“Have you seen the bottles of Patron we had down here? There’s none left, did you move them?”

Juice shook his head and looked at Gemma as she stood with her hands on her hips, pissed that the 3 bottles she’d bought last week were already gone. 

“Must’ve been Piney. That old mans gonna drink himself to death. I gotta go into town anyway, pick up some shit for the party. I’ll see you boys later.”

Gemma turned and walked towards the exit of the clubhouse but Juice jogged up and stopped her.

“Hey Gem, I was wondering if I could talk to you, uh, in private.” 

She nodded and tilted her head over in the direction of the TM Office. 

“Of course baby. Let’s go.”

He followed her out of the clubhouse and across the lot, over towards the office and walked in behind her. He closed the door behind him and sat next to her on the couch, her hand patting his knee gently. 

“So. What’s going on?” 

Juice looked down at his lap and played around with his rings. 

“Well uh, it’s about Y/N…” 

Gemma nodded and stayed looking at Juice. 

“You love her.” 

He looked up at her abruptly, eyes wide and shook his head lightly. 

“No, no I was just-” 

He stopped at the sight of Gemma crossing her arms over her chest and pursing her lips as she eyed him. 

“Oh please. You love that girl and anyone with eyes can see it. So what’s the deal?”

Juice laughed quietly and smoothed his hand over his mouth. 

“I do. I just…I feel like she deserves more. She deserves someone that can give her more than I can but lately, I can’t get these thoughts of her as my Old Lady out of my head. She practically already is in a way. She takes care of me, let’s me vent to her, cooks for me when I had a shitty day, washes my clothes. Other than my brothers, she’s the person I’m closest to. I love being her friend, but I…I feel like I want more. I don’t want her to leave my place and go home after we have our movie nights. I want to have her around all the time. I want her to be able to hang out drinking and having fun and then stay with me. Have her go to sleep with me, be at my house all the time. I don’t deserve her but I still want her.”

Gemma stayed looking at him, no words leaving her for a moment. 

“Does she make you happy?” 

He nodded immediately, no hesitation at all. 

“And do you think you make her happy?”

Once again he nodded, but not with as much certainty. 

“I think I do. I hope I do.” 

Gemma reached forward and gently but firmly grasped his chin, making him look at her. 

“If you love her, then you go after her. Like you said, she takes care of you. Makes your food, cleans your clothes, watches out for you. She wouldn’t be doing all that if she didn’t care for you and think you were worth it Juice. You two have been friends for years and I see her look at you the same way you look at her. She loves you, and you love her. So go tell her. Quit playing these games and go tell the girl that you love her before she gets tired of waiting around.”

Juice nodded gently and bit his lip before nodding more enthusiastically. 

“You’re right. Thanks, Gemma.” 

The matriarch nodded with a smile and placed a hand on his shoulder, squeezing it before standing up and nodding towards the door with a smirk. 

“Go get your woman.” 

Juice smiled widely and nodded, walking out of the office but turning back around quickly, nearly slamming into Gemma. 

“Hey but what if she says no? Like maybe-” 

“Get out Juice.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As soon as you pulled into the lot you could tell that it wasn’t your average SAMCRO party. There were twice as many people and three times as many croweaters, the music playing louder than usual. After getting out of your car, you made your way across the lot and began walking to the clubhouse. Juice spotted you along the way and stood from the table, smiling as soon as you made eye contact. You walked the rest of the way to him, his arms opening up for a hug as you stood in front of him. You placed yourself in his embrace and wrapped your arms around his middle, hugging him. 

“Hey.”

“Hey. You weren’t kidding about the party.” 

You looked around at everyone there and smiled, the atmosphere full of fun and a good time.

“Nope. It’s a big deal today. SAMTAZ guys are a handful. I was just wondering though, uh, if we could talk? I’ve been meaning to tell you something.” 

You smiled and Juice felt his heart flutter and stop at the same time. 

“Of course. In private or?” 

“We can do it here. No one's paying attention anyway.” 

“Alright.” 

You both sat down together at a table across from each other. You messed around with your hands and smiled nervously, waiting for him to talk. 

“So what did you want to talk to me about?” 

He looked about as nervous as you felt and you furrowed your eyebrows. 

“Is everything ok?” 

He nodded and shifted around anxiously in his seat. 

“Well, I’ve been thinking a lot lately and I think that…I feel like you’re…I was wondering…I’m in love with you.”

You stared at him blankly for a couple seconds, long enough to make Juice’s heart drop into his stomach. He stared back at you with wide eyes, waiting to see what you’d say or if you’d even say anything. His heart was hurting as he realized that he’d just lost his best friend because you knew you deserved more than he’d ever be able to give you. After a couple more painful moments of silence though, a ghost of a smile appeared on your lips and slowly got wider until your cheeks hurt a bit, Juice’s face mirroring yours. 

“You love me? Really?” 

He nodded firmly, nothing but sincerity in his eyes. 

“I love you. You’re my best friend but I want you to be more. I want you to be mine, even if I can’t give you everything you deserve.”

You blushed and reached across the table, grabbing him by the cheeks and pulling him into a kiss. He stayed still for a moment in shock before reacting quickly, his lips working against yours. The only thing that made you stop was the sound of a low whistle coming from your left. You both pulled away abruptly and looked over to see Gemma leaning against the doorway with a smirk. 

“About damn time.”


End file.
